A Hidden Love Amoung Friends
by Princess Akitomi
Summary: When Kagome was nearly raped by her ex-boyfriend Kouga she and her kit Shippo started to live with Sesshoumaru and his Imouto Akitomi as days start to pass for Kagome and the others feelings started to bloom and show. And when everything starts to settle
1. Chapter 1

A Hidden Love Amoung Friends

By: Princess Akitomi

Disclaimer: SOBBING I NO OWN

Summary: When Kagome was nearly raped by her ex-boyfriend Kouga she and her kit Shippo started to live with Sesshoumaru and his Imouto Akitomi as days start to pass for Kagome and the others feelings started to bloom and show. And when everything starts to settle down Kouga wants Kagome back but will he get her or will she stay with maybe her true love Sesshoumaru?

Pairings: Sess/Kags, Aki/Zane, Kouga/OCC, and Rin/Shippo

Princess Akitomi: Hi plz

Kagome: Hello, Princess

Sesshoumaru: Hello, Imouto

Princess Akitomi: Okay I am at my grandparents house in Kenntuky when I made a dection to not write anymore her but then I had a dream of this story and I just couldn't risk loosing this train of thought so hear is my maybe seventh story I wrote though the rest are on a computer that has no Internet... DAMNIT TO HELL!! I'm good now. I NO OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS!

**Chapter One: Bad Beginnings/ New Hope**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Sesshou's Beast Talking

Akitomi's Beast Talking

One evening in Toyko, A girl with long wavy hair that ended and the small of her back whos name is Kagome was walking with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Kouga along with her young adopted fox kit Shippo where they were taking a walk in the streets of Toyko City. When they got to a dark, damp, and menencing ally Kouga started to pull her to it even though she struggeled to get out of his grasp he was too strong.

"Come my dear girlfriend we have much to talk about"  
"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore now let me go"

"Mama,"

"Shippo, go we are near Fluffy's office go get him hurry"

"But, mama I don't want to leave you"

"GO!!"

With that Shippo turned around and headed for Taisho co. then all of a sudden Kouga pulled Kagome in the alley when Kouga finally got Kagome into the ally way he started to rip of her clothing off and when he finally got all of it off he started to push her towards a wall in the ally.

"Please Kouga, you don't have to do this"

"Oh but I do you see if I take you now Sesshoumaru wont have anything to do with you and you'll have no place to go but back to my house were we will contined this" some how he manged to get his clothes off and on top of her. When Kouga was on top of her he used one of his knees to force her legs about when he positioned his manhood at her opening and right before he could thrust he was thrown back and into the oppisite wall while something covered her.

"You dare touch what is mine wolf do you have an early death wish" ask a cold golden eyed man who had a female that had sapphire eyes lifting Kagome off of the ground while glaring at Kouga as well.

In an office that over looked Toyko city stood a man who had long silvery-blue hair that ended behind the knees, cold gold eyes , two maroon strips on his cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, on his forehead there was a navy/black cresent moon. behind him was a girl that looked alot like him but she had long flowing onyx hair that ended at her ankles with silver bangs that ended in the middle of her stoumach, playful onyx eyes that turn Sapphire when angry, three onyx stripes on her arms, legs, hips, and cheeks, the only difference between the two is that not only does she not have a cresent moon but unlike the man before her she was warm just like maybe alittle less Kagome while he was cold and showed no emotion.

"Imouto, what do you want" he asked

"Well,Sesshoumaru-nii-chan I was wondering if you know what Kags is doing tonight"

"She told me that she was going to break up with her current boyfriend Kouga hear at the office."

"Ohhh,"

Just then Sesshoumaru's door was slammed open revealing a very scaried Shippo

"Please help mommy...Kouga... allyway... help"

"Now hold on a sec. little one that a deep breath and tell us what the matter"

"Okaa-chan, me, and her ex Kouga were walking towards here when he started to pull her towards an ally I tried to stop him but she told me to run and get you before I left I seen he started to tear off her clothes please go save her before something bad happens." he pleaded to his surprise and happiness Sesshoumaru and his little sister Akitomi grapped their coats and a cape for Kagome and going to where she was.

"Little one you stay here alright will bring your mother here after I kill that wolf" said Akitomi who calmed Shippo very quickly.

When they got to the allyway they could see a naked Kouga on top of their poor friend and also naked Kagome. When Kouga was about to thrust to rape her Sesshoumaru ran up to him and pulled Kouga off of Kagome then he layed the cape on top of her while his sister Akitomi helped her stand up and put the cape on. Both looked up in surprise in what Sesshoumaru said at Kouga.

"You dare touch what is mind wolf do you have a death wish." Sesshoumaru growled

"No, I don't but your little slut of a sister does have one" sneered Kouga

"HEY, THATS NOT TRUE!" yelled Akitomi while blushing with anger

"Akitomi, take Kagome back to the office so she can calm down her kit while I take care of this wolf." after Sesshoumaru commanded that Akitomi and Kagome vanished and Kouga attacked him.

two minutes later

There on the ally floor was a very wounded wolf youki and a Taiyouki walking toward his office to offer Kagome a new place to stay so that she wont be in a place that has many bad memories.

When Akitomi and Kagome got to Taisho co. they used the elevador to get to the last floor, floor 30 and with that both women walk into Sesshoumaru's office the only warning Kagome got before Shippo attached to her was exacly like this

"MOMMY" Yelled a orange fur ball that all of a sudden attached itself to Kagome's hip

"Hello Shippo."

"Mommy, are you okay?"  
"I am fine nothing happened Sesshoumaru grapped Kouga off of me before anything could happen."

"Kagome, what are you going to do now for I don't think you would want to stay at that house any more?" Asked Akitomi

"Idk" just then all three of them turned when they heard the door open and there stood in the doorway was Sesshoumaru when he walked into the room Inuyasha was following him looking defeated.

"Inuyasha, if father never told me not to kill you, you would be on the floor all bloody and dead now" he growled

"Go to hell Bastard" Inuyasha yelled

"Now are you going to tell me why you were tring to call that wolf Kouga"  
"Feh, fine I was calling him because he said he was finally going to get in his girlfriend's pants"  
"Hanyou, did you realize that he just might rape her to do that"  
"Yea, so whats the big deal" Just then Inuyasha heard his older sister Akitomi

"It a very big deal Inuyasha for she was almost raped today and if father found out about this he just might let Sesshoumaru kill you." she explained then they all hear a more deeper voice then Sesshou speak out and when they all looked there stood Inu-No-Taisho or Toga Taisho for short in the doorway.

"What did Inuyasha do that you say my dear Misuki that I will allow to let Sesshoumaru kill him"

"He's friends with Kouga Okami,"  
"So"

"Kouga is Kagome's ex-boyfriend starting today and he almost raped her today also but Fluffy threw him off of her just in time too." explained Akitomi

"Is that so"  
"Yep, and Inuyasha was calling to see how it went"

"Inuyasha, when your done here I would like to talk to you in my office."  
"Yes, Father" with that Toga left to go back to his office to think of a punishment for him.

"Hanyou, I am done talking to you"

"Fine... sister are you disappointed"  
"Yes" with that said Inuyasha left with his ears folded on the top of his head

"Kagome, I hear that you and your kit need a place to stay correct"  
"Yes, thats correct"  
"How would you feel if you started to live in the same house as me, Akitomi, and Her Boyfriend Zane?"

"I would like that very much thank you. Hey Akitomi I thought he was just a friend?"  
"That was the last time you seen us duh"  
"Riiiight"

Princess Akitomi: Bye Plz I love Zane... in this story not real life at my school just a friend

Sesshoumaru: I love Kagome

Kagome: Akitomi, you know you love in the story and in real life...blushes I love Sesshoumaru

Princess Akitomi: I do not

Imouto: Little sister

Nii-chan: older brother

Hanyou: Half-breed/half-demon

Misuki: Full Moon

Okami: Wolf

Kit: Baby fox demon/ young fox demon

Okaa-chan: Mother

****

Chapter Two: Explainations revealed

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Sesshou's Beast Talking

Akitomi's Beast Talking

Princess Akitomi: I love my baby sister named Emily I call her my Mini-Me even if she's my half-sister

Kagome: Uhhhhhhhhhh... that's cute but I wish Souta was like that

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, leave her alone and let her write this next chapter

When Inuyasha got to his father's office the door was open so he went into the office. When he closed the door of the office he turned around he seen both his father and his mother Izyoi.

"Inuyasha, tell me is it true that you encouraged Kouga in nearly raping Kagome earlier today?" she asked

"Yes, Mother its true I did encouraged him."

"Tell me son why did you do it?"  
"Because, Father Kouga said that when he got in her pants Fluffy won't want her."  
"And why wouldn't he was her?"  
"Well, you see Sesshoumaru has some feelings for her and Kouga thinks that if he took her cherry Sesshoumaru will start to hate her for he might think of her as a whore."  
"What do you think will Sesshoumaru actually do that?"  
"Nope, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are friends and he promised her that he will always be there for her no matter what."

"Interesting."

Fluffy's Mansion

While Inuyasha was in his father's study Sesshoumaru took Akitomi, Kagome, and Little Shippo back to his mansion while they were getting out Akitomi was all of a sudden sweeped into a big hug. When they all looked to see who was hugging her... not that she minded... they found a man with shoulder length navy-gold hair and navy eyes were looking done at her with tenderness.

"Akitomi, where have you been we had plans for tonight remember."  
"Yes, I remembered but I had to do something,"  
"Like what?"

"Making sure that your older brother Kouga didn't rape Kagome or that Sesshoumaru didn't kill him"  
"Oh, well then your forgiven."  
"Thanx... I think."

"Come lets all go head inside" stated Sesshoumaru

While they were heading in the mansion Akitomi turned back wondering about something she found a man with Icy blue eyes glaring at her.  
"Akitomi, are you alright?"  
"Yea, just fine I just thought I seen mother is all."

They left their questioning for awhile and when Akitomi looked back the man was gone so she turned around and walk into Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Five Weeks later

Kagome was walking towards the

library when she turn the corner sharply and crashed into a hard chest. While she started to fall she closed her eyes but before she fell two strong arms wraped around her waist and when she opened her eyes she found out that she was staring straight into...

Princess Akitomi: lol I am so evil review please

Kagome: That was me

Akitomi: So


	2. Chapter 2

A Hidden Love Amoung Friends

By: Princess Akitomi

Disclaimer: SOBBING I NO OWN

Summary: When Kagome was nearly raped by her ex-boyfriend Kouga she and her kit Shippo started to live with Sesshoumaru and his Imouto Akitomi as days start to pass for Kagome and the others feelings started to bloom and show. And when everything starts to settle down Kouga wants Kagome back but will he get her or will she stay with maybe her true love Sesshoumaru?

Pairings: Sess/Kags, Aki/Zane, Kouga/OCC, and Rin/Shippo

Princess Akitomi: Hi plz

Kagome: Hello, Princess

Sesshoumaru: Hello, Imouto

Princess Akitomi: Okay I am at my grandparents house in Kenntuky when I made a dection to not write anymore her but then I had a dream of this story and I just couldn't risk loosing this train of thought so hear is my maybe seventh story I wrote though the rest are on a computer that has no Internet... DAMNIT TO HELL!! I'm good now. I NO OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS!

**Chapter One: Bad Beginnings/ New Hope**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Sesshou's Beast Talking

Akitomi's Beast Talking

One evening in Toyko, A girl with long wavy hair that ended and the small of her back whos name is Kagome was walking with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Kouga along with her young adopted fox kit Shippo where they were taking a walk in the streets of Toyko City. When they got to a dark, damp, and menencing ally Kouga started to pull her to it even though she struggeled to get out of his grasp he was too strong.

"Come my dear girlfriend we have much to talk about"  
"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore now let me go"

"Mama,"

"Shippo, go we are near Fluffy's office go get him hurry"

"But, mama I don't want to leave you"

"GO!!"

With that Shippo turned around and headed for Taisho co. then all of a sudden Kouga pulled Kagome in the alley when Kouga finally got Kagome into the ally way he started to rip of her clothing off and when he finally got all of it off he started to push her towards a wall in the ally.

"Please Kouga, you don't have to do this"

"Oh but I do you see if I take you now Sesshoumaru wont have anything to do with you and you'll have no place to go but back to my house were we will contined this" some how he manged to get his clothes off and on top of her. When Kouga was on top of her he used one of his knees to force her legs about when he positioned his manhood at her opening and right before he could thrust he was thrown back and into the oppisite wall while something covered her.

"You dare touch what is mine wolf do you have an early death wish" ask a cold golden eyed man who had a female that had sapphire eyes lifting Kagome off of the ground while glaring at Kouga as well.

In an office that over looked Toyko city stood a man who had long silvery-blue hair that ended behind the knees, cold gold eyes , two maroon strips on his cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, on his forehead there was a navy/black cresent moon. behind him was a girl that looked alot like him but she had long flowing onyx hair that ended at her ankles with silver bangs that ended in the middle of her stoumach, playful onyx eyes that turn Sapphire when angry, three onyx stripes on her arms, legs, hips, and cheeks, the only difference between the two is that not only does she not have a cresent moon but unlike the man before her she was warm just like maybe alittle less Kagome while he was cold and showed no emotion.

"Imouto, what do you want" he asked

"Well,Sesshoumaru-nii-chan I was wondering if you know what Kags is doing tonight"

"She told me that she was going to break up with her current boyfriend Kouga hear at the office."

"Ohhh,"

Just then Sesshoumaru's door was slammed open revealing a very scaried Shippo

"Please help mommy...Kouga... allyway... help"

"Now hold on a sec. little one that a deep breath and tell us what the matter"

"Okaa-chan, me, and her ex Kouga were walking towards here when he started to pull her towards an ally I tried to stop him but she told me to run and get you before I left I seen he started to tear off her clothes please go save her before something bad happens." he pleaded to his surprise and happiness Sesshoumaru and his little sister Akitomi grapped their coats and a cape for Kagome and going to where she was.

"Little one you stay here alright will bring your mother here after I kill that wolf" said Akitomi who calmed Shippo very quickly.

When they got to the allyway they could see a naked Kouga on top of their poor friend and also naked Kagome. When Kouga was about to thrust to rape her Sesshoumaru ran up to him and pulled Kouga off of Kagome then he layed the cape on top of her while his sister Akitomi helped her stand up and put the cape on. Both looked up in surprise in what Sesshoumaru said at Kouga.

"You dare touch what is mind wolf do you have a death wish." Sesshoumaru growled

"No, I don't but your little slut of a sister does have one" sneered Kouga

"HEY, THATS NOT TRUE!" yelled Akitomi while blushing with anger

"Akitomi, take Kagome back to the office so she can calm down her kit while I take care of this wolf." after Sesshoumaru commanded that Akitomi and Kagome vanished and Kouga attacked him.

two minutes later

There on the ally floor was a very wounded wolf youki and a Taiyouki walking toward his office to offer Kagome a new place to stay so that she wont be in a place that has many bad memories.

When Akitomi and Kagome got to Taisho co. they used the elevador to get to the last floor, floor 30 and with that both women walk into Sesshoumaru's office the only warning Kagome got before Shippo attached to her was exacly like this

"MOMMY" Yelled a orange fur ball that all of a sudden attached itself to Kagome's hip

"Hello Shippo."

"Mommy, are you okay?"  
"I am fine nothing happened Sesshoumaru grapped Kouga off of me before anything could happen."

"Kagome, what are you going to do now for I don't think you would want to stay at that house any more?" Asked Akitomi

"Idk" just then all three of them turned when they heard the door open and there stood in the doorway was Sesshoumaru when he walked into the room Inuyasha was following him looking defeated.

"Inuyasha, if father never told me not to kill you, you would be on the floor all bloody and dead now" he growled

"Go to hell Bastard" Inuyasha yelled

"Now are you going to tell me why you were tring to call that wolf Kouga"  
"Feh, fine I was calling him because he said he was finally going to get in his girlfriend's pants"  
"Hanyou, did you realize that he just might rape her to do that"  
"Yea, so whats the big deal" Just then Inuyasha heard his older sister Akitomi

"It a very big deal Inuyasha for she was almost raped today and if father found out about this he just might let Sesshoumaru kill you." she explained then they all hear a more deeper voice then Sesshou speak out and when they all looked there stood Inu-No-Taisho or Toga Taisho for short in the doorway.

"What did Inuyasha do that you say my dear Misuki that I will allow to let Sesshoumaru kill him"

"He's friends with Kouga Okami,"  
"So"

"Kouga is Kagome's ex-boyfriend starting today and he almost raped her today also but Fluffy threw him off of her just in time too." explained Akitomi

"Is that so"  
"Yep, and Inuyasha was calling to see how it went"

"Inuyasha, when your done here I would like to talk to you in my office."  
"Yes, Father" with that Toga left to go back to his office to think of a punishment for him.

"Hanyou, I am done talking to you"

"Fine... sister are you disappointed"  
"Yes" with that said Inuyasha left with his ears folded on the top of his head

"Kagome, I hear that you and your kit need a place to stay correct"  
"Yes, thats correct"  
"How would you feel if you started to live in the same house as me, Akitomi, and Her Boyfriend Zane?"

"I would like that very much thank you. Hey Akitomi I thought he was just a friend?"  
"That was the last time you seen us duh"  
"Riiiight"

Princess Akitomi: Bye Plz I love Zane... in this story not real life at my school just a friend

Sesshoumaru: I love Kagome

Kagome: Akitomi, you know you love in the story and in real life...blushes I love Sesshoumaru

Princess Akitomi: I do not

Imouto: Little sister

Nii-chan: older brother

Hanyou: Half-breed/half-demon

Misuki: Full Moon

Okami: Wolf

Kit: Baby fox demon/ young fox demon

Okaa-chan: Mother

****

Chapter Two: Explainations revealed

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Sesshou's Beast Talking

Akitomi's Beast Talking

Princess Akitomi: I love my baby sister named Emily I call her my Mini-Me even if she's my half-sister

Kagome: Uhhhhhhhhhh... that's cute but I wish Souta was like that

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, leave her alone and let her write this next chapter

When Inuyasha got to his father's office the door was open so he went into the office. When he closed the door of the office he turned around he seen both his father and his mother Izyoi.

"Inuyasha, tell me is it true that you encouraged Kouga in nearly raping Kagome earlier today?" she asked

"Yes, Mother its true I did encouraged him."

"Tell me son why did you do it?"  
"Because, Father Kouga said that when he got in her pants Fluffy won't want her."  
"And why wouldn't he was her?"  
"Well, you see Sesshoumaru has some feelings for her and Kouga thinks that if he took her cherry Sesshoumaru will start to hate her for he might think of her as a whore."  
"What do you think will Sesshoumaru actually do that?"  
"Nope, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are friends and he promised her that he will always be there for her no matter what."

"Interesting."

Fluffy's Mansion

While Inuyasha was in his father's study Sesshoumaru took Akitomi, Kagome, and Little Shippo back to his mansion while they were getting out Akitomi was all of a sudden sweeped into a big hug. When they all looked to see who was hugging her... not that she minded... they found a man with shoulder length navy-gold hair and navy eyes were looking done at her with tenderness.

"Akitomi, where have you been we had plans for tonight remember."  
"Yes, I remembered but I had to do something,"  
"Like what?"

"Making sure that your older brother Kouga didn't rape Kagome or that Sesshoumaru didn't kill him"  
"Oh, well then your forgiven."  
"Thanx... I think."

"Come lets all go head inside" stated Sesshoumaru

While they were heading in the mansion Akitomi turned back wondering about something she found a man with Icy blue eyes glaring at her.  
"Akitomi, are you alright?"  
"Yea, just fine I just thought I seen mother is all."

They left their questioning for awhile and when Akitomi looked back the man was gone so she turned around and walk into Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Five Weeks later

Kagome was walking towards the

library when she turn the corner sharply and crashed into a hard chest. While she started to fall she closed her eyes but before she fell two strong arms wraped around her waist and when she opened her eyes she found out that she was staring straight into...

Princess Akitomi: lol I am so evil review please

Kagome: That was me

Akitomi: So


End file.
